Summer of '97
by Deangirl93
Summary: Emma and Dean fall for each other in the few months of the summer. But what happens when her father had told Emma not to try anything with Dean? Will she go against what her father says? Or will she be forced to never see Dean again?
1. Chapter 1

**Summer of 1997…**

Emma's POV

My name is Emma Singer and I'm a hunter. Well, not much of one considering my dad never lets me do anything too dangerous. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but sometimes it's hard to follow all his rules. One in particular being staying away from boys. My dad being the overprotective type tells me if I ever bring over a guy, he'd bring out the shot gun straight away and cap the guy's ass. It was good thing that I didn't know a lot of guys then. I guess he's been protective of me ever since my mom died. He had to kill her himself. I don't really remember much of my mother expect for the fact that I look a lot like her. But it's just me and my dad now.

Now that the summer is here, that means he has to off with one of his hunter friends and follow up the leads on what killed his friend's wife years ago. Which means I have to stay home with dad's friend's sons. His name is John Winchester and his sons' names are Sam, 14, and Dean, 18. Dad was going through all this information last night with me, considering they're supposed to be here soon. All I know about the sons are that Sam is a nice kid and keeps to himself a lot, and Dean, well Dean's a lot different. From what dad says he seems like an ass and that I should stay away from him. Well, if he's an ass it won't be too hard now will it?

I heard two cars pull up and saw my dad walk outside. I followed him and saw a man getting out of the truck, who looked to be John. Dad walked up to him and gave him a hug and then they walked up to me.

"Emma, meet John Winchester. John this is my daughter Emma" my dad said. I shook John's hand and then let go.

"Nice to finally meet you, Emma" John said.

"It's good meet you too sir" I said. A little boy came running and stopped near John.

"Emma this is my son, Sam" he said.

"Hi, I'm Emma" I said, offering my hand. He took it and smiled at me. I heard the closing of a trunk and then saw someone walking up to us. I knew he had to be Dean. From what dad said he sounded like an ass, what I didn't know was he was a hot piece of ass. As he got closer to us, I saw that he had green eyes. You know when someone is so hot you want to cry? Well, he's one of those guys. _Just suck it up, Emma. Don't let him get to you_

"Hi, you must be Dean. I'm Emma" I said, offering him my hand. But unlike Sam, he just rolled his eyes and didn't take it. I dropped my hand and John just shook his head.

"Alright well, Bobby, you ready to go?" John asked.

"Yes I am" dad said, and picked up his bag. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"Alright, so I don't know how long we're going to be gone, it could be all summer or just a few weeks, but stay safe and don't listen to anything that idjit says" he said, I knew he was talking about Dean.

"I won't dad. Stay safe" I said and let go of him and he nodded. John was talking to the boys and from what I saw; Dean was not willing to stay back. Eventually, he agreed and John got into the truck and dad got into his car and they drove off.

The three of us, walked inside the house and I shut the door. I showed the boys to the two spare rooms and left them to unpack. I walked into my room where the walls were covered in Led Zeppelin posters and fell down on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling and then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said and sat up when Sam walked in.

"Hey Emma" he said.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I just wanna tell you that you shouldn't listen or react to anything Dean says. He's just a jerk" he said.

"Thanks Sam, and trust me, I won't" I said. He smiled at me and walked out of my room closing the door. It seems like everyone wants me to stay away from Dean. And even though he was hot, I would try my best.

**A/N: Okay, so this is my new story... I wanted to do something different, have the guys at a younger age... hope you guys like it... plz review and tell me what you think... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's POV

I woke up the next morning and stared at the ceiling. Why the hell did I have to be here? Not only was it stupid that I wasn't allowed to go on this hunt but it was also completely unfair that I had to share a house with a hot girl who was Bobby's daughter. She probably doesn't even know how hot she is. With her brown hair and perfect body. Thing is, I'm gonna have to act like a complete asshole if I want her to stay away. It's better that way. I mean yes, I would like to get into her pants, but Bobby would probably kill me. _What is wrong with me? I've never let a girl get to me like I've let her? Do I like her? I think I do. I'm so dead._

I got up and grabbed a towel and walked across the hall to the bathroom. As I walked to the bathroom, the door opened and Emma stepped out with a towel wrapped around her. She turned to face me, and I couldn't help but look at her. Her hair was wet, and her body was glistening from the shower. I wouldn't call that towel she was wearing a towel. It was short and showed off her legs. She caught me looking at her, and then I realised she was looking at me too. I was wearing boxers and nothing else.

"Bathroom's free" she said and ran into her room. There was no way I was ever going to get over her now. I guess I'll have to try though.

General POV

After Emma got dressed in a tank top and shorts, considering it were so hot already, she decided to make breakfast for the three of them. She made waffles and then laid the table. She took out the carton of orange juice and set it on the table, with glasses. Sam and Dean both came down and saw the spread.

"Emma, you didn't have to do all this" Sam said.

"Oh, Sam it's no trouble" she said, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah Sam, its no trouble" Dean said, sitting down at the table as well. Emma and Sam looked at each other and then just rolled their eyes at his brother. They all sat down and ate.

"So, what are we going to do for the entire summer?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but next week there's going to be the annual fair. I go every year when dad wants me to stay back if the job's too dangerous. I haven't been to one since two years ago" Emma said.

"Wow, sounds like fun" Dean said, sarcastically. Emma just shook her head and continued eating. After breakfast, she cleaned up and washed the dishes. Emma went back to her room while Sam stayed downstairs and read his book. Emma was sorting through her clothes when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said. Dean opened the door and walked in.

"Hey" he said. She just gave him a nod and went back to what she was doing.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying not to sound too rude.

"I thought I'd check what your room. It's pretty cool" he said, looking at the posters.

"Yeah well, I love Zeppelin" she said, putting her clothes in her cabinet.

"Yeah me too" he said. He felt awkward after awhile and then just left the room. _Stupid idea, Dean _he thought. Emma just shook her head then sat on her bed. It was getting harder and harder to be away from him. She knew she liked him, but she also knew she shouldn't because her dad didn't want her with any boys. Especially Dean. If her dad knew she had already lost her virginity to a guy she dated secretly for a couple of months when she had just turned 16, he'd probably kill her.

Later in the day, Dean went to get lunch. While he was gone, Sam and Emma got to talking. They talked about movies, music, food, books and everything else they could think of. When Dean came back they all ate. Sam and Emma continued talking, with only a few sarcastic comments coming from Dean. After lunch, Emma decided to take a nap, considering it was too hot to do anything.

Emma woke up and saw that it was nearly dark outside. She went downstairs and saw Sam, watching TV.

"Hey, where's Dean?" she asked.

"He went to get dinner" he said.

"Oh, he didn't have to do that. I could have made dinner" she said.

"Nah, it'll be fine" Sam said.

"You really like to torture your brother don't you?" she asked.

"What can I say? He's just too easy" he said. She laughed and he joined in. Dean walked in with food and saw them laughing.

"What are you guys laughing about?" he asked.

"Nothing" they said in unison. Emma winked at Sam and he smiled and they walked over to the table. After they ate dinner, Emma cleaned up and Sam helped her. Dean sat down on the couch and started flicking through channels.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight guys" Sam said.

"Goodnight Sam" Emma and Dean said. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Dean kept looking at her and saw how hot she looked in those shorts. She was going to be the death of him. He turned off the TV and got off the couch.

"I'm gonna hit the sack" he said. Emma knew she was going to regret what she was about to say.

"We could hang out, have a few beers. What dad doesn't know won't hurt him" she said. Dean looked at her surprised.

"Sure. Why not?" he said. She walked over to the fridge and took out two beers. She passed one to him and he opened his, taking a swig from it. She did the same and then they looked at each other.

"So, how old are you?" he asked. He was kicking himself inside, considering she wasn't all that younger than him.

"16, I'll be 17 in two weeks" she replied.

"Uh okay, cool. I turned 18 in January" he said. They sat in silence for awhile when Emma broke the silence.

"So, what kind of music are you into? Apart from Zeppelin" she asked.

"Pretty much classic rock" he said.

"Well, that's one thing we have in common" she said. He half smiled and then it faded.

"You and Bobby seem pretty close" he said.

"Yeah we are. I mean, he's really protective of me but what father isn't" she said.

"Yeah that's true" he said.

"You and John are kinda close. You would do anything for him but it just seems that-" she said but he cut her off.

"Look, can we not talk about me and him?" he asked and stood up.

"I was just trying to tell you that your father seems like he doesn't care" she said.

Yeah well, don't" he said walking away.

"You know, you push people away and no one's ever gonna want you" she said. He turned around and grabbed her, pushing her against the kitchen counter. She saw the anger in his eyes and got scared. She didn't mean anything she said, she was annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean it" she said. He let go of her and walked away. Even though she got scared of him, she couldn't help but think how hot he looked with his eyes staring into hers.

**A/N: Well, thats chapter 2... lots more in store for Emma and Dean... so stay tuned... plz review and tell me what you think... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's POV

It's been a week since Dean and I had that fight. He hasn't talked to me even once since everything happened, stubborn jackass. I've tried to talk to him so many times, but he's just being an idiot. But what's worse is that I think I like him. I know he thinks he's too good for me and that dad doesn't want me doing anything with him, but you can't help who you like. I was sitting on the couch reading when Sam came up to me.

"Did Dean do something? Because he's acting weird and you're acting weird" he asked. I had to admit Sam was way too observant for his own good.

"I said something that I shouldn't have and tried to apologize, but he won't hear it. Don't worry, he'll get over it" I replied. Sam just nodded and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"So, you have a thing for my brother don't you?" he asked.

"WHAT? No, no way" I lied. Okay, yes I did have a thing for Dean but I wasn't about to admit it.

"Yeah sure Emma" he said.

"Sam, I'm not lying" I said. He raised his eyebrows at me and I gave in.

"OKAY! I do. I do have feelings for one Dean Winchester" I said.

"Man, that was too easy" he said.

"Oh ha ha. Look, can you please not tell Dean. He would never talk to me again" I said.

"I won't, but you should know he likes you too" he said.

"Say what? There is no way that Dean likes me" I said.

"Well, keep telling yourself that" Sam said. He walked away and I kept thinking to myself whether he was right or not. Did Dean like me? Why did he like me? I mean, I'm not that great to look at am I?

Dean's POV

I hadn't spoken to Emma in a week. By now she probably hates me more than she did. Which is good. She should stay away from me. It's better that way. The only thing is, I don't want to stay away from her. This whole week, I've wanted to be close to her, but somehow I know that she would never want me. She's so hot it's not funny, and she would probably never go for me, even though I'm not so bad myself. I know it sounds stuck up, but it's the truth. I think Sam has a feeling about how I feel about Emma. That kid can never mind his own business.

I have to get out of this house for a while. I can't stay here tonight. I got up and went downstairs to see Emma asleep on the couch. I pulled out my car keys and slowly opened the front door. I walked up to the Impala and got in, driving into town. I stopped at the nearest bar and walked in. I guess because I looked a lot older than I was no one really noticed me. I walked up to the bar and sat down.

"Hi, what can I get ya?" the bartender asked.

"Johnny Walker Black. And keep it coming" I said. He walked away and got my drink. As soon as I finished it, I would pass it back to him for a refill. That went on for an hour. Until I was drunk. Until I could think about nothing, including Emma. That girl is taking over my mind and I can't let her anymore. It's funny because I'm thinking about her right now. _Not drunk enough._ The bartender kept passing me drinks until I was out of there. I think I was good enough to drive home.

General POV

Emma was asleep on the couch when she heard the door close loudly. She woke up and looked behind her to see Dean swaying in the door way. She walked up to him and caught him before he fell. He smelled of booze and she couldn't take it anymore.

"God Dean, what did you do? Drown yourself in a pool of alcohol?" she asked.

"You know it" he slurred. She took his arm and wrapped it around her neck.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs and into bed" she said, walking up the stairs.

"You'd like that wouldn't ya?" he asked. She just shook her head, knowing she would when he was sober. Emma helped Dean up the stairs and opened the door to his room. She closed it behind her, and carefully sat Dean on the bed. She pulled his shoes off and stood back up.

"Okay, so I guess you can undress yourself. I'll see you in the morning" she said.

Dean got up and grabbed Emma, pushing her hard against the wall. Their eyes locked and she raised her hand to slap him across the face but he pinned her hand to the wall. She tried to hit him with her other hand but he pinned that to the wall too. Her eyes drifted from his, to his lips. They locked eyes for only a few seconds and then his lips crashed onto hers. His grip on her hands relaxed, and their fingers intertwined. His tongue was pressing against her lips, begging for entrance and she deepened the kiss. He let go of her hands, wrapping his arms around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. His breath was laced with alcohol but she didn't care. She was kissing Dean and it was everything she thought it would be. He was in heaven, as her hands combed through his hair. _OH MY GOD! _She thought. _I'm kissing Dean! I can't believe it! His lips feel so amazing. _As she was thinking all this, her dad's words came to her head and she knew she had to stop. As much as she didn't want to, she knew she had to. She couldn't do it to her dad, or to herself. She tried pushing Dean away, but his lips wouldn't leave hers. She finally pushed him away, and did something she really didn't want to. She slapped him across the face. He rubbed his face, but it knocked some sense into him.

"I'm sorry Dean. I can't do this" she said and walked out the room closing the door. Dean should've known that she didn't want him. He kissed her because he wanted to. He was really starting to fall for her and he just wanted to know how it felt to kiss her.

Emma knew that she would find a reason for why not continuing to kiss Dean was good. She stopped because her dad would never want her to be with a guy like Dean. But she also stopped knowing that in a few months he would be gone. They would never see each other again and she didn't want to fall for someone and then have them leave. She couldn't take that heartache. It was better this way. Emma would forget about Dean once he left and he would do the same for her. Everything would be how their fathers' wanted it to be.

Emma woke up the next morning and decided to make a greasy breakfast. Dean was going to need it if he had a hangover, which he most likely did. She got out of bed and had a shower. She changed into a flowy white skirt and blue tank top, and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Eggs and bacon had amazing grease factor. She was almost done with breakfast when Sam came down followed by Dean who was holding his head.

"Morning Sammy. Morning Drunky" she said, putting their plates down in front of them.

"It's Sam" was all Sam said, while Dean just groaned. Emma put some juice on the table for herself and Sam and put a big cup of coffee in front of Dean. He grabbed it straight away, taking a sip and then sighing in satisfaction. They all ate in silence and then Sam left the table and went up to his room. Emma started washing the dishes and putting them away. When she was finished she saw that Dean was still sitting at the table.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better" he said. _He looks better_ she thought. She nodded and turned to walk away when he got up from his chair and grabbed her arm.

"Don't" she said. He looked at her and wondered what she meant.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Don't apologize for last night. You were drunk, it happens" she said.

"I wasn't going to apologize because that would be saying I regretted what happened. Do you regret what happened?" he asked. She looked him in the eyes and couldn't find any words because she was lost in them.

"Dean…" she said, trailing off and staring down at the ground. He let go of her arm and started walking away.

"Because I definitely don't" he said and walked upstairs leaving a very confused, and slightly happy Emma behind.

_Does he like me? Was Sam right?_

**A/N: They were so close... they'll be together sooner than you think... dont worry. Plz review and tell me what you think... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's POV

There was no way I regretted what happened between me and Emma. She was so damn hot and I wanted know if she was a good kisser or not. She was more than good. Today was that fair thing she was talking about a couple of weeks ago. I wasn't looking forward to it, but it was something to do. Plus it was time I could spend with Emma. I think I really do like her, which is not good. I'm Dean I don't fall for a girl. It's my thing. I guess it's not anymore. It was around 1 in the afternoon and we were getting ready to go to the fair. It was a scorcher of a day, but it was going to cool down by night time, thank god.

I chucked on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I didn't wear anything under it because it was pretty hot. I buttoned the shirt leaving one left open at the top. I rolled up the sleeves and then went down stairs. Sam was already there and we were waiting for Emma. Chicks always take too long to get dressed. I started walking around the living room when I heard her shoes on the stairs. I looked up and smiled. She was wearing a floral strapless dress that was poofy. She was wearing flats with little crystals on them. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, and she was wearing a tiny bit of make up. She looked so beautiful.

"You look great Emma" Sam said. _Stupid kid always trying to beat me to the punch._

"Thanks Sammy" she said and ruffled his hair. She looked at me and I smiled at her. She smiled back and walked out of the house. We walked to the Impala and Sam got in the passenger seat while Emma sat in the back. She instructed me where to go, and when we reached, I saw a big field with a gazebo, with people playing live music in it. I also noticed a lake a little further away. We got out of the car and a girl came up to Emma. They hugged and then turned to us.

"Guys, this is my friend Becky. She knows dad's a hunter so don't worry. Our secret is safe with her. Becky, this is Dean and his younger brother Sam" Emma said. Sam and I smiled at her and then she said something to Emma making her laugh and then Becky walked away.

"Okay, so why don't you guys walk around. Have some fun" Emma said and then walked off. Sam and I looked at each other and then went our separate ways. God only knows what kind of stuff here is going to be fun. I just want to get this over and done with, then see Emma and spend time with her.

General POV

Emma walked around with Becky, talking about random things. Becky's family, where Bobby was, what Emma wanted for her birthday next week, Becky's boyfriend. That led to questions about Dean. They had burgers in their hands trying to find a picnic table to eat at.

"So, that Dean is pretty hot" Becky said.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Emma asked.

"Yes, and there is no way I would ever cheat. I'm saying he's hot for you. You two would look good together" she said.

"It's not that easy, Becky. Dad doesn't want me seeing him. And plus, he's only here for the summer. Once summer's over, he'll be gone" Emma said, sadly. She really didn't want to think about the day when Dean would have to leave.

"At least try something with him" Becky said.

"We kissed. But he was drunk" Emma said.

"You kissed? And you waited until now to tell me?" Becky asked.

"Well, it only happened two nights ago" Emma sighed.

"So, how was it?" she asked. They sat down at a table and started eating.

"So, tell me" Becky insisted. Emma paused and took a deep breath.

"It was amazing. It felt like our lips were just meant to fit together like that" Emma said. She found herself falling more and more for Dean.

"Wow" Becky sighed. Emma nodded and went on to finish eating.

"And get this. Yesterday morning when he was recovering from his hangover, he told me that he didn't regret kissing me" she said. Becky smiled and started laughing.

"I can't believe even after kissing him, you're still having doubts" she said. Emma just shook her head and got up from the table. Becky followed her and grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm sorry" Becky said, hugging her.

"It's fine" Emma said.

It was around 8pm when the sun went down, and tables were cleared. Every year at the fair at night, tables would be cleared and the band would play slow music to which people would either dance or just relax to while sitting down with their picnic blankets. Emma was looking for Dean, when she bumped into him.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day" she said.

"Yeah I know" he said. Dean had walked around, played a few target games and eaten.

"Where's Sam?" she asked.

"I took him home. I think the heat got to him too much. Made sure he salted the doors and windows" he said. Emma nodded and they walked around together. She looked over saw couples dancing to the music. Becky was there with her boyfriend, but soon left. Dean saw Emma looking at them and then thought of something.

"Hey, you uh, wanna dance?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Um, sure" she replied. They walked over to the other couples and Dean took her tiny hand in his, while his other hand resting on her waist. Emma's other hand was on Dean's shoulder.

"God, it's such a beautiful night" Emma said, looking at the sky. The air was cool and fresh and there were lots of stars in the sky. Emma looked at Dean and he smiled at her. She blushed and turned her face away.

"So, 17 next week" he said.

"Yeah" she said. She looked at him and bit her lip. That was it for him. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He tried to deepen it but she stopped him.

"Dean, please" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's okay, I just… I just can't go against what my dad said. He told me not to try anything with you. I'm sorry" she said. He nodded and they walked back to the car. They drove home in silence and went upstairs. They stood at their doorways, and looked at each other.

"Goodnight, Dean" she said.

"Goodnight, Emma" he said. They opened their doors and then shut them, soon going to bed.

**A/N: Almost there... also, if you want to know what Emma's outfit looks like, there are pics on my profile... :) I updated today coz its my birthday (12th october here in Australia) and your reviews would mean alot to me today... So, plz review... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma's POV

The annual fair was a week ago and Dean and I have only talked to each other a few times. Ever since that kiss while we were dancing, I've wanted to kiss and be with him. But I can't because dad would totally flip. I think John wouldn't be too happy either and the last thing I want to do is get Dean into trouble. I could never be that selfish that I got him into trouble. But nothing was going to ruin this day for me. It was my birthday and I'm now officially 17. I woke up and went down the stairs and saw Sam.

"Happy Birthday!" he yelled. I smiled and walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks Sam" I said and pulled away. Dean came down and smiled at me.

"Hey, Happy Birthday" he said.

"Thanks" I said. I started taking out pots and pans when Dean said something.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making breakfast" I replied.

"Not anymore" he said, taking my hand and grabbing his keys. Sam followed and shut the door behind him. I don't think Dean realised that he was dragging me while holding my hand. Our hands fitted perfectly together. We got in the car and drove into town and stopped at a diner. We walked in and sat at a booth, with Sam and Dean sitting opposite me. We looked at the menus when a waitress came up to us.

"Hi, what can I get you guys?" she asked.

"I'll the short stack of pancakes and a coffee" I said.

"I'll the same, accept for the coffee" Sam said.

"I'll have the special and a coffee" Dean said. The waitress took our menus and smiled at Dean. He smiled back and then looked at me and saw that I was hurt. He had kissed me and he was still flirting with someone else. When the waitress came back with our food, he didn't acknowledge her. It was weird. We all ate and then went back home. I walked through the door and started walking up the stairs when Dean stopped me.

"Hey, can we talk about what happened back at the diner" he said.

"There's nothing to say, Dean" I said and walked up into my room and closed the door.

I never thought that would be so shallow as to flirt with someone in front of me after everything that's happened. I thought I knew him, but I guess I was wrong. He seems like he liked me, but obviously not. I guess something could ruin this day for me. And that was Dean.

Dean's POV

I walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch. I didn't mean to hurt Emma's feelings by flirting with that waitress. She must have some idea of how I feel about her by now. I mean I know she likes me, so why did she think I would ever hurt her? I had to do something to make it up to her. Sam walked by me and sat in front of me.

"You know you're an idiot for what happened" he said. I knew he was talking about the diner. That kid was always butting into my life.

"I'm aware of that Sam" I said.

"You're going to fix it right?" he asked.

"Yeah. But how?" I said. Sam looked like he was thinking of something and then smiled at me.

"Ask her out" he said.

"Say what?" I asked.

"Ask her out tonight" he replied. I guess I could, but I don't know if she would actually agree.

"I don't know Sam. Bobby would freak out if he found out" I said. That was true. Bobby would freak out and I didn't want to get my ass kicked.

"Like Bobby has to know anything. Just do it Dean. You like her, she likes you. Its win win" he said. I smiled and got up, ruffling his hair and then running up the stairs. I knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. She opened the door and looked at me, trying to slam it in my face, but I stopped it.

"What do you want, Dean?" she asked.

"I have to ask you something" I said.

"Fine, go ahead" she said. _Here goes nothing._

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" I asked. She bit her lip, looking down at her feet, and then shook her head.

"Dean, my dad would freak" she said.

"He doesn't have to know" I said. She looked at me and I smiled.

"Okay" she whispered, nodding. _YES!_

"Alright, be ready at 8" I said, and kissed her cheek. I walked away and into my room.

"Yep, I'm amazing" I said, smiling.

I really couldn't wait to go out with Emma. She was going to look amazing as always. I was really looking forward to our date and I knew exactly who to call to ask where to take her.

General POV

Dean was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Emma to come down. He was wearing his best jeans and a shirt with its sleeves rolled up and buttoned up with one left open at the top and a suit jacket his dad used when he was posing as FBI. How it got into his stuff he had no idea, but he wore it considering he wanted to look good for Emma. It wasn't his usual attire, apart from the jeans and shirt, but it was comfortable. He was a little nervous but he knew once he saw Emma everything would be fine. He was really starting to fall her and that scared him a little. His dad had lost the woman he cared about, and Dean didn't want the same thing to happen to him. He heard heels on the stairs and looked up. Emma was coming down the stairs and was wearing a blue one shoulder dress with a beaded waist, and black high heels.

"Wow, you look… great" Dean said. She smiled at him and stood in front of him. She was a little shorter than him even with heels on.

"Thanks" she said. The phone started to ring and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, sweetheart. Happy Birthday"_ Bobby said on the other side of the line.

"Thanks Dad" she said.

"_Just thought I'd call ya and wish ya"_ he said.

"Thanks dad. Listen dad, I have to go the boys are taking me out for dinner" she lied.

"_Alright well, have fun"_ he said.

"I will. Bye" she said and hung up. She looked at Dean and closed her eyes.

"I just lied to my dad" she said. He came up to her stroked her hair.

"It'll be okay. Let's just have fun tonight" he said. She nodded and smiled. Sam came down the stairs and looked at them.

"You guys leaving?" he asked.

"Yep. Remember to salt the doors and windows" Dean said, taking Emma's hand and leading her outside. They walked over to the Impala and Dean opened the passenger door for her.

"Such a gentleman" she said.

"Only to you" he said. She laughed and sat in the car and then Dean got in and drove out of the driveway.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"That's a surprise" he said. They drove for a while until Dean stopped in a parking lot. He got out and went around to open Emma's door. He took her hand and helped her out. He locked the car and they walked over to the entrance. When they walked through, Emma smiled. The restaurant was big but not too big, and there was music, playing some classics.

"Dean, this place is amazing" she said.

"I'm glad you like it" he said. They sat down at a table in the back and looked at each other.

"So, is this a good birthday or what?" he asked. She laughed and shook her head.

"It's actually the best one I've had for a while. I mean, Becky usually takes me out, but most of the time I've been hunting on my birthday. And ever since mom died, things have been different" she said. Dean leaned over the table and held her hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay, changing the subject. How did you know about this place?" she asked.

"I may have found Becky's number in your address book and I may have asked her where to take you. She wants all the details by the way" he said. She laughed and then bit her lip. He laughed at as well and then ordered what they wanted when the waiter came to take their order.

After dinner, the floor was cleared and couples started dancing. Emma was looking at them and smiling. She turned to Dean and smiled.

"Dance with me?" he asked. She nodded and stood up. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor just as Aerosmith's "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" started playing. Dean held her in his arms placing both of his hands on her hips, while Emma clung to him wrapping her hands around his neck and they started to sway to the music, looking in each other eyes.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you, babe_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Dean took Emma's hand and spun her around, making her laugh.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you, babe_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Emma got closer to Dean and he pulled her tight against him, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

"Dean, thank you for tonight" Emma whispered in his ear. She lifted her head off his shoulder, their faces were close, and both their foreheads were touching. Dean looked her in the eyes and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Your welcome" he said.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you, babe_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_  
_I don't wanna miss a thing_

As the song ended, Dean took Emma's hand and led her away from the floor. He payed the bill and they walked back to the Impala. When they got home, Sam was already asleep. Dean walked Emma to her room and stood in front of it with her.

"Goodnight Dean" she said, looking him. He looked down at her and before he got the chance to; she kissed him. Emma didn't care what her dad said anymore, she wanted to be with Dean. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Goodnight Emma" he said and walked to his room. Emma closed her door and leaned against it. She held her hand to her chest, smiling and wondering if this was the start of one great relationship.

**A/N: Well, they're together... hope you guys like this chapter... if you want to know what Emma's outfit looks like there are pics on my profile... plz R&R and tell me what you think... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma's POV

I smiled to myself as memories of last night came to my mind. This was the best birthday I had in a while and it was because of Dean. I opened my eyes and covered them with my hand, as the sun hit them. I got up from my bed and walked out into the hallway. I creeped over to Dean's room and quietly opened the door. I nearly burst out laughing when I saw Dean sleeping on his stomach, with his legs hanging off either side of the bed, snoring. I walked over to him, and knelt down in front of the bed. I stroked his cheek, softly. He grunted and then slowly opened his eyes. They looked even more green than usual.

"This is one awesome wake up call" he said.

"Morning" I said.

"Morning" he said, kissing my hand. He pulled my arm just as he was turning on his back, and I ended up sitting on top of him. I leaned down and kissed his lips, passionately.

"Come on, get cleaned up and met me downstairs" I said and got off him. I left his room and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I finished I walked down the stairs and started making breakfast. Sam walked down and smiled at me as he sat down at the table.

"So, did you have fun last night?" he asked.

"Yeah I did" I said, smiling. As I said that, Dean came down the stairs. He walked up to me, kissed me, and then sat down. Talking with Sam and Dean at breakfast had become almost like tradition. Talking with every morning was sometimes the highlight of the day. We would talk about the most random things and then Dean would make a joke and the three of us would laugh.

After breakfast, I had a shower and got dressed into a tank top and shorts. Dean walked into my room and eyed my legs.

"Have I told you how hot you look in those shorts?" he asked.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'. He walked around to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, as I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Well, you do" he said, kissing me. The kiss started off simple, but got more heated.

"Dean, we should stop" I said, pulling away.

"Yeah, you're right" he said, kissing me softly.

"So, are you gonna tell John about us?" I asked.

"I don't know. Are you gonna tell Bobby about us?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm a little scared about how he's going to react" I said.

"Well, don't worry we'll tell them together" he said, kissing my forehead.

"Do think after they process it, they'll be okay with it?" I asked.

"I hope so" he said. He kissed me again and then kissed my neck. I pulled him into a hug, and kissed his neck. I honestly didn't want to think about our dads' being angry with us. I couldn't handle it if I got Dean into trouble. And I couldn't handle it if my dad was angry with me.

"Do you think they'll try to stop us from being together?" I asked.

"I don't know. But whatever happens, I'll still try to see you" he said. I really hoped that was true. I didn't want to think about never seeing Dean again. I wish they could stay forever, but I know that's not possible. All I know is that I'll miss him.

General POV

Sam, Emma and Dean were watching TV, when the phone rang. Sam walked over and picked it up. Dean and Emma looked at each other as Sam started talking to the person. All they could hear was that the person's name was David. When he was done, he walked back into the living room.

"What was that about?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I made a friend at the fair and he was wondering if I could spend the night at his house" he said. Dean and Emma looked at each other and smiled. They would finally have some alone time to do whatever they wanted.

"Alright I'll drop you off" Dean said. Sam went and packed his stuff and then left with Dean.

A while later, Dean came back, with food, and took Emma by the waist from behind her and kissed her neck.

"Dean, come on stop" she said, laughing.

"Mmm, I don't want to" he said, kissing her collar bone. Emma laughed and turned around in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, kissing him.

"Come on, let's eat" she said, pulling away. They sat down and ate dinner, talking about random things. After dinner, they laid down on the couch, watching TV. Dean's arms were wrapped around Emma as she laid her head on his chest. She smiled to herself thinking about how safe she felt in Dean's arms. Like nothing bad could happen to her. They were watching a movie on TV and when the ad break came, Emma lifted her head and kissed Dean. He placed a hand on her cheek, pulling her into a deeper kiss. Dean's hands started sliding up Emma's top, and she could feel his warms hands on her soft skin. Emma pulled away and shook her head.

"I can't do this, Dean" she said, sitting up.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, because I'm not… experienced like you" she said.

"Wait, you're not…you know, still?" he asked, trailing off. She knew what he was asking her.

"No, I'm not. But I haven't really done this a lot" she said, tearing up. He took her in his arms and rubbed her back.

"Hey, it's okay. We don't have to do this if you don't want to" he said. She sniffed and breathed in Dean's scent. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I want to" she whispered. He looked at her and leaned in and kissed her, passionately. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her into her room.

* * *

Dean woke up when the sun hit his face. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Emma sleeping in front of him, wrapped in a sheet. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and she started stirring. She opened her eyes and smiled at Dean.

"Morning" she smiled.

"Morning" he said and leaned in to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked. She snuggled into him and laid her head on his chest.

"Well, last night was amazing. And you made me feel… really good about myself" she said.

"Well, you were amazing last night" he said, kissing her forehead. She kissed his chest and looked at her clock.

"What time is Sam gonna be back?" she asked.

"Another hour" he replied. Emma propped her head up on her elbow and smiled at him.

"Well, let's make the most of it" she said. Dean smiled at her and kissed her, passionately.

**A/N: You gotta love Dean and Emma together... Plz review and tell you what you think... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Emma's POV

It's been two months since Dean and Sam have been staying with me. The last two months have been really amazing. Sam and I have become really close, and I feel like he's a little brother to me. And things with Dean have been so wonderful. I don't think anyone has ever made me feel so great. I think I'm love with him. But I'm scared to tell him, I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way. Not only am I scared to tell him, I'm also scared that if I did, he'd leave sooner than planned. I couldn't take that, I just couldn't. He means too much to me. I was lying in bed wondering about all these things when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said. Dean walked through the door and smiled at me.

"Morning" he said and kissed me.

"Morning" I said. He sensed I was thinking about something and sat down next to me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I just, couldn't sleep well because it was so hot last night" I said. I didn't want to lie but I had to. Now wasn't the time to have a serious talk. I got up from bed and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, had a shower and got dressed into some jeans and a top. I walked down the stairs and made some eggs for breakfast with bacon. Sam and Dean came down the stairs and smiled.

"You know, if we keep eating like this, we'll get really fat" Dean said, sitting down. I stood over him and smiled.

"Well, don't worry. We can burn it off later" I said, winking. Dean grinned and I leaned down to kiss him. When the kiss started getting steamy, Sam coughed.

"Guys" he said and we pulled away. I sat down and started eating. Every now and then Dean would look at me and smile. Maybe I was wrong about him not feeling the same way I feel. But then again I could be right.

After breakfast, Sam went outside to the back porch and read his book while Dean and I got up to some other things. We were both sweaty and lying wrapped in a sheet with him on top of me, kissing up and down my neck.

"Told you we could burn breakfast off" I said. I felt him smile against my neck and then continue to kiss up and down his trail.

"That was a good way to as well" he laughed. I did too and kissed him.

"Alright we better get up" I said. He got off me and then started dressing and so did I. We walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Dean wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he flicked through channels. The phone started ringing so I went into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hey, kiddo"_ it was dad.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked. Dean looked at me and walked into the kitchen.

"_Well, I thought you kids might be bored so I have a hunt you can go on"_ he said.

"Cool. What is it?" I asked.

"_Vampires. One town over from you. So, be careful"_ he said.

"We will dad, thanks. Bye" I said.

"_Bye"_ he said and I hung up. I turned to Dean and he raised his eyebrows.

"So, what was that all about?" he asked.

"We got a hunt. Vampires, one town over" I said. When Sam walked in we told him the same thing. Dad called back again, giving us some extra info on the vampires. He said that all we had to do was finish them off, considering another hunter was on the job but they couldn't finish it because they were still injured from a previous hunt. Made our job a lot easier in some way.

We spent the whole day sharpening machetes and Dean went out get some dead man's blood. We had everything we needed: machetes, dead man's blood, crossbows with arrows dipped in dead man's blood. We packed up the Impala and got into the car. We drove to the next town over and found the nest. We got all our stuff together and walked over to the back of the dilapidated house.

"Alright, be careful guys" Dean said. He leaned over and kissed me and then we got ready. He kicked the door down and then we ran in. One vampire saw me and tried to take me down but I kicked him and as he stumbled, I sliced his head clean off. I didn't know where Sam and Dean were, but I hoped they were okay. I killed at least another three before I was done. I went around looking for Dean and Sam until I heard Sam call me.

"Emma! Get in here quick!" he yelled. I ran around the house until I found him and gasped. Dean was lying on the floor, a deep gash across his stomach, and multiple cuts on his face. I feel down on my knees and crawled over to him, crying.

"Dean, no" I said. This couldn't have been happening. Not now, after everything that's happened between us.

"Emma" he groaned. I lifted him up, wrapping his arm around my neck, carried him to the car. Sam made sure he was okay while I drove the car. I pulled up to the house and took Dean inside. I put him down on the couch and got the first aid kit out. Sam helped me fix him up. The cut on Dean's stomach wasn't deep enough to need stitches. Once I was done, I told Sam I would stay with Dean.

"Alright Sam. You go to bed I'll stay down here with him" I said.

"Okay. Goodnight" he said, walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight Sam" I said.

I turned my head and looked at Dean. He was drifting to sleep, but couldn't because he was too uncomfortable. I lifted his head and put a cushion under it. I stared at him for a while, until I felt tears running down my face. I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't gotten to him on time. I can't lose him because honestly, I'm scared to be without him. And that's why I don't want him to leave, because I know I won't be able to handle it. I went into the kitchen and picked up the phone, and dialled my dad's number. I wanted them to know what happened tonight.

"_Hello?"_ he said.

"Dad, its me" I said, my voice shaky.

"_Sweetheart, what's wrong?"_ he asked.

"Well, we got rid off the vampires but… Dean's hurt" I sobbed.

"_Is he okay?"_ he asked. I heard John in the back say _"What happened? Is it Sam? Dean?"_

"He's fine now, but I thought you should know" I said.

"_Alright good"_ he said.

"Dad, let me talk to John" I said. I waited for a bit until I heard John's voice.

"_Emma, are the boys okay?"_ he asked.

"They're fine John. Nothing happened to Sam but Dean got hurt. I patched him up though. I'm so sorry John" I cried.

"_It's fine sweetie. As long as he's okay"_ he said.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go now. Bye" I said.

"_Bye Emma"_ he said and hung up. I walked back into the living room and sat down near the couch where Dean was sleeping. Tears fell down my face, knowing that if anything had happened I could never have said those three words to him.

"I love you" I whispered, crying.

Dean's POV

A few days after the hunt, I was feeling a lot better. I was still a little sore but I could walk around normally. Emma was really quiet and knew she was worried about me. She didn't have to be though, I was fine. I mean, I was worried about her too. I didn't want to lose her either. I loved her, and I really wanted to tell her soon. But I also felt she was hiding something from me and I wanted to know what it was. I saw her in the living room and sat down in front of her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, do you need anything? I can get you something" she said, walking into the kitchen. I followed her and stood near the door.

"Emma, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing" she said. I knew she was lying.

"Don't lie to me Emma. I know you're upset" I said, raising my voice a little.

"NOTHING'S WRONG DEAN!" she yelled.

"WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?" I yelled back.

"DEAN JUST SHUT UP!" she yelled. She turned her back away from me, as she was leaning against the counter. Her shoulders started shaking and I knew she was crying.

"Just leave it alone, Dean" she sobbed. I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" I whispered in her ear.

"You didn't do anything wrong Dean" she said.

"Well, then. What is it?" I asked.

"I've just been so worried about you. When you got hurt, I couldn't stop thinking about how I might have lost you. I can't lose you, Dean" she cried, turning around fast, and hugging me. She was clinging to me, as if she was afraid that if she let go, I would disappear.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere" I said, rubbing her back.

"I was so scared" she said.

"Don't be scared. Okay?" I said.

"Okay" she whispered. I knew right away that I had to tell her. She needed to hear it and so did I. I opened my mouth and the words just slipped out.

"I love you" I said. She slowly moved her head and looked me in the eyes. After a while, she smiled one huge smile.

"I love you too" she said. I smiled as well and leaned in to kiss her, lovingly. She was mine and only mine, and no one was going to take her away from me. Not even my dad.

**A/N: Well, thats the next chapter... thought i would show a softer side of John before we got to his scarier side... Nearly scared you guys with Dean didnt I? As if i would do that? They love each other... YAY!... plz review and tell you what you think... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

General POV

With two more months left until Sam and Dean had to leave, Emma was starting to worry. She didn't want to lose two people she really cares about, one of them being someone she had fallen in love with. She didn't want to lose Dean and she decided that she was going to tell her dad that as soon as he came back. She was going to tell him that she wanted to leave with Dean and stay with him. But then she thought against it. Not only would her dad freak out but he would also be alone and she couldn't do that. It was either Dean or her dad, and she had no idea what she was going to do.

Waking up next to Dean, she was thinking that soon he would be gone and she wouldn't see his face every day like she has been for the last two months. She moved over and laid her head on his bare chest. Dean started stirring and then woke up.

"Morning" he said, kissing her forehead.

"Morning" she replied, and snuggled into him more. She leaned up and kissed him, and then he deepened it. After a while, she pulled away.

"We should get up" she said, getting up from bed and walking out the room. Dean moved up and leaned back against the head board. He knew she had a lot on her mind and he knew exactly what it was about. You didn't have to be smart to know that she was thinking about the day he was going to leave when their dads' came back. Dean didn't want to leave either, but knew that his dad would never let him quit hunting for a girl. _Quit hunting? Did I just think that? _He thought. Dean probably never really considered it, but yes, he would give up hunting for Emma. He loved her that much. He loved her so much he was willing to run away with her, because he had definitely thought about that. He walked out of the room and found Emma in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. After she was done, she realised he was behind her.

"Sorry. I'll get out of your way" she said. Before she could go anywhere, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Dean, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just be quiet for a second" he said and kissed her, passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, automatically. Her hands combed through his hair as his hands roamed her back. They pulled away when they needed to breathe.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"What I need a reason to kiss you now?" he asked, laughing.

"No, I just wasn't expecting it" she said. He leaned in and kissed her again. Then he moved around her and started brushing his teeth. Emma walked out of the bathroom and then smiled to herself. She walked into her room, sat down on the bed and then smiled. She didn't know what it was, but whatever had gotten into Dean, she liked it.

Later in the day, Emma was dressed in a tank top and denim shorts, and walked into the junk yard, holding Dean's hand. She walked over to the shed, and opened the door to it. She had blindfolded Dean and was going to show him something she thought he would really like. She moved over to the object that was under the sheet, and smiled.

"Okay, on three. One, two… three" she said, removing the sheet as Dean removed his blindfold. Dean gasped and then smiled at what he saw. It was a red 1967 Mustang.

"Wow" he said.

"Dad and I found it, wrecked on the side of the road. Started working on it and finished it a week before you guys got here" she said.

"It's amazing" he said, running his hand over the hood.

"Dad said I could have it when I'm 18" she smiled. Dean stood behind Emma and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck with his nose, and then kissed her neck.

"So, why did you show me the car?" he asked.

"Because you're my boyfriend and I love you" she said.

"Okay" he said, not believing her. She sighed and knew what he was getting at. She turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck.

"It might also have to do with the fact that I just want to hold on to these moments as long as I possibly can before you have to leave" she said, her eyes welling up.

"Hey, come on its not like I'm leaving forever. I'll try to see you-" he said, but she cut him off.

"How Dean? I'm sure once our dads' find out about us, they're going to do everything they can to keep us apart because of "this life" we have" she said, one tear falling from her eyes. Dean lifted his hand and wiped it away.

"Don't talk like that. I'm going to try my hardest to see you" he said, pulling her closer to him. He leaned in and kissed her, not wanting to let go.

"Maybe I could come with you" she said.

"Emma, you and I both that you can't do that to your dad. You should stay here with him" he said. Emma knew that Dean wouldn't agree with her plan to leave with him, but she gave it a shot.

"But, I don't wanna lose you. I'm scared, Dean. I'm scared of not being with you" she said, tears falling down her face.

"Baby, that'll never happen" he said, pulling her in for a kiss. Tears ran down Emma's face as she kissed Dean. She knew that it would happen. Her dad would never let her be with a guy like Dean.

"If it means anything, if I could I would give up hunting for you" he said. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock from what he just said and then smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said and then kissed her. Emma knew that she wouldn't be able to forget Dean after he left. But she was hoping that she would be able to cope without him.

**A/N: Awww... he would give up hunting for her... i have a pic of the car for anyone who wants to see... plz review and tell me what you think... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Emma's POV

Time was passing fast. It was now exactly a month until Dean and Sam leave. I'm not handling this very well. Dean and I have tried to convince each other that we'll see each other again, but we both know the truth. We know that we'll probably never see each other, so we've decided not be so attached to each other for the next few weeks. It'll make leaving easier, is what Dean had said. I don't think that it will be though. I hate that I can't be near him. I love him and I want to spend as much time as I can with him and he won't even listen to me. I know he's just doing what's best for the both of us, but I can make my own decisions. I was reading a magazine in my bedroom when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said. Becky opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, you told me at the fair that Dean was leaving once summer was over and I'm here to make sure you're okay" she replied.

"Thanks for coming" I said.

"So, are you okay?" she asked. She sat down on the bed across from me and looked at me.

"No, I'm not. Dean said that if we were going to cope with him leaving then we shouldn't be too attached to each other for this whole month. But that's not going to help. No matter how much we ignore each other, it'll still hurt the same" I said, a tear running down my face.

"Wow. I wish I knew what to say to that" she said.

"I don't expect you to say anything. It's my fault. I let him affect me and then I fell for him, and now he's leaving. I knew from the get-go that I shouldn't have done anything with him. I should have listened to my dad" I cried.

"Hey, it's okay" she said, stroking my hair. She pulled in for a hug and I cried on her shoulder. After a while I pulled away and looked at her shirt.

"I'm sorry. I guess I owe you a new shirt" I said, wiping her eyes.

"Oh no it's okay. It'll dry" she said. I laughed and so did she.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go. Call me if you need me okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, okay" I said. She smiled at me and then walked out of the room and shut the door behind the door. I lay down on my bed and then sighed. I thought talking to someone about this would be better for me, that my mind wouldn't be so crowded, but nothing. I still feel like my mind is going to explode. The thing is, this wasn't just about the fact that I wouldn't see Dean again. It was about how he would never be able to kiss me and hug me again. That we would never be able to be what we were ever again. I mean, we might bump into each other years from now, but who knows, we might be different people by that time. We might want different things.

Dean's POV

When I told Emma that we should spend less time together in the next few weeks until I leave, I didn't think it would be this hard. I mean I thought it would be easy and I thought I would be doing the right thing, but now I'm not so sure. _God, when did I get like this?_ _I'm such a sap. _But I love Emma more than I ever thought I could. I never thought I would fall for a girl. But I told Emma I would never hurt her, and that's exactly what I'm doing right now. I've made things harder for us, and I'm going to fix it. I got off the couch to go up to Emma's room and saw Becky coming down the stairs.

"Hey, how is she?" I asked. She came right up to me and slapped me across the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"You're an idiot" she said.

"Well, thanks for the compliment" I said, sarcastically.

"Could you stop being an ass and listen for one second. That girl up there has been crying her eyes out because of you and your stupid decision to push her away at time when you should be keeping her close" she said.

"I KNOW! Okay? I know I was stupid to do that. I thought it would be easier for the both of us. I know I screwed up" I said.

"Well, make things better, Dean. Go upstairs, and hold her, and tell her you love her. Make these next few weeks the best that you can make them. Give her some good memories to remember you by" she said. I knew she was right. I had to tell Emma everything Becky told me to say and I had to make her happy.

"Thanks Becky" I said.

"You're welcome, Dean" she said. She gave me a pat on the shoulder and then walked to the front door, closing it behind her. I smiled to myself and walked up the stairs, and walked up to Emma's room. I knocked on the door and waited for her to open it.

General POV

Emma was thinking of all the things she should stay to Dean. Like the fact that she couldn't deal with this situation he had put them in. She didn't want their last month together to spend with them not even being able to hold each other. She heard a knock on the door and got up to open it. When she opened the door she saw Dean.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked.

"I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I should have kept you close because I know me leaving is hard enough as it is" he said.

"It's okay, I mean, I know what you were doing" she said.

"Still, I hurt you. And I never wanted to do that. I'm sorry, Emma" he said.

"It's okay. I forgive you" she said, hugging him. He held her close and kissed her neck. He leaned his head up from her neck, and kissed her lips. He cupped her face in his hands and she ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled away, but still had his lips close to hers.

"I love you, Emma" he whispered.

"I love you too, Dean" she whispered back.

**A/N: This was just to show that Dean is doubting their relationship... but he redeems himself... not my favourite but plz review and tell me what you think... Also, i uploaded this today becoz im leaving for India for my cousin's wedding this saturday (in Aus) and i dont when i'll be able to update again coz i'll be really busy getting ready for the wedding and wont have access to a laptop/computer... if i do, i'll try to update... :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Emma's POV

Dean and I had made up a couple of weeks ago. Thank god for that because couldn't imagine what these next few weeks would be like with not talking to each other. Sam and Dean have been talking in whispers the last few days around me and I have no idea what's going on. Every time I would ask them, they would tell me not to worry and then go about their business. Well, I'm going to worry. I mean, what if John had called and he was going to be here in a few days? A few weeks before the actual time they're supposed to leave? I didn't know if I could let Dean leave early. It would be too hard. I was standing in the kitchen making lunch when Sam came in.

"Hey, you hungry?" I asked.

"A little" he said. I flipped the grilled cheese sandwhich over and then put it on the plate, passing it to Sam.

"Well, I'm going to David's house tonight, so you and Dean have the house to yourselves" he said.

"Oh okay. Cool" I said. Dean walked in and I passed him a plate with a sandwhich on it and he smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and sat down with them. Sam and Dean kept giving each other glances and it was all too secretive for me.

"So, if Sam's not going to be here, why don't you and I do something? Go to a movie, maybe?" I asked. Dean looked from Sam, who was looking at him wide eyed, and then looked at me.

"I'm really not in the mood to go out tonight" he said.

"Oh, that's okay then" I said.

Later in the day, when it was time for Sam to go, Dean told me to take him. I couldn't believe he was going to let me drive the Impala, but then again I drove it when he was hurt. But still, he would have to be pretty busy to not drive the car. And I didn't want to know how busy he was going to be. Sam got his stuff together, and gave Dean a thumbs up. They probably thought I didn't see it, but I did. We walked over to the Impala and got in. We drove for a while until I broke the silence.

"Okay, so what's going on with Dean?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said, a little too fast.

"Uh huh" I said.

"Look, let's just keep this a secret. He really wants to surprise you" he said.

"Okay, Sam. I won't try to but in anymore" I smiled. He just shook his head and smiled as well. I dropped him off at David's house and then drove back home. I was really beginning to wonder what surprise Dean had for me. I didn't have a very good imagination so I probably haven't guessed right so far.

General POV

Dean was beginning to get nervous. He wanted to do something special for Emma because he knew once their dads' got back; they wouldn't be able to do something together. He was waiting for Emma to get home, when he heard her walk through the front door. He heard her walk up the stairs and then into her room. She then walked out and walked up to his door.

"Dean?" she said.

"Yeah come in" he smiled. When Emma opened the door, she gasped and smiled. Dean was standing with roses in his hands.

"Dean, why do you have those?" she asked.

"I don't know" he said, passing her the roses. She took them and smelled them. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, because I knew once our dads' got back we wouldn't be able to do anything special, even though this isn't much" he said.

"Who knew Dean Winchester could be so romantic?" she laughed.

"Well, only for you" he said and kissed her.

"Thank you, Dean" she said.

"You're welcome" he said. He leaned in and kissed her again, as she removed his shirt. He removed hers and then laid her on the bed. She kissed his neck, as he nipped at her jaw.

* * *

As they came down from their high, Dean wrapped Emma in his arms and she laid her head on his chest. He pulled the covers up and covered their bodies. He kissed her forehead, as her hand ran up and down his chest.

"That was awesome" he said.

"Sure was" she said, kissing his chest. She looked up at him and laughed a little.

"I love your laugh" he said. She smiled at him and kissed him.

"I love the flowers" she said and looked at them, brushing her thumb over the petals as the roses were kept on the night stand.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she said and kissed him. He turned her over so that he was on top of her and started kissing her neck.

"So, you up for another round?" he asked. She laughed and then looked him in the eyes.

"Always" she said and grabbed his face and kissed him.

**A/N: This and the next chapter will be just a little bit of romance before John and Bobby show up... plz review and tell me what you think... :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Dean's POV

The sun hit my eyes as I woke up. I looked down and saw Emma sleeping. She looked so beautiful and I almost didn't want to wake her up. I kissed her forehead and she started stirring. She opened her eyes and then looked up at me and smiled. She leaned up and kissed me and then pulled away.

"Morning, sexy" she said, biting my ear. _God, she knows how to turn me on._

"Morning, beautiful" I said and kissed her. Emma smiled and lay on top of me. She was lying flat on me, and I noticed how perfectly we fit together. She leaned down and kissed me, combing her hand through my hair.

"Thank you for last night. It was amazing" she said.

"No problem, baby" I said and kissed her. I pulled away and she leaned her forehead against mine, our noses rubbing against each others.

"Not much longer now, huh?" I asked. I didn't want to bring it up, but I knew I had to.

"No not much. Dad will probably call me soon, telling me he'll be leaving in a couple of days" she said. She looked away and then I knew she was upset. I put my hand under her chin and turned her face back to mine.

"I upset you, didn't I?" I asked.

"No, you didn't. I just didn't wanna have to think about it. It's just one more week until they come back" she said. She looked down at me and stroked my face.

"I'm sorry I brought it up" I said, kissing her hand as it passed my lips.

"It's okay, but you'll have to make it up to me" she smiled.

"Oh yeah? How?" I asked, smirking.

"I don't know, use your imagination" she said and kissed me.

After our morning round, Emma and I brushed our teeth and showered. We walked down the stairs and she started making breakfast. As we were about to sit down, Sam walked through the door.

"Hey Sammy. Did you have fun?" Emma asked.

"Yeah" he said and sat down to eat. We started talking about random things when the phone rang.

"I'll get it" I said, as Emma was about to get up. I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Dean, it's me"_ dad said.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked. Emma looked up as I said Dean and her eyes became sad.

"_Well, these leads we got were all useless. So, we should be home in a few days"_ dad replied.

"Okay dad. We'll see you in a few days. Bye" I said.

"_Bye"_ dad said and hung up. I put the phone down and turned around to see Emma and Sam both upset.

"They'll be here in a few days" I said. They both just nodded. I sat down at the table and looked at Emma. She was just staring at the table, refusing to meet my eyes. She got up from her chair and walked over to a cupboard and brought out a Polaroid camera. She passed it to Sam and sat down on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. Sam clicked the picture. She looked at the photo and smiled. She went to Sam and sat next to him and smiled. I took the picture and showed it to her. She took the camera in her hands and looked at the both of us.

"Now all three of us" she said. Sam and I came in from the sides and she clicked the picture. She smiled when she saw it. Sam got up and went into his room to put all his stuff away from his night out, while Emma led me to her room, camera in hand.

Once we got to her room, she shut the door and gave the camera to me. I looked at it and then she shoved further into me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"You're the photographer and I'm your model" she said, winking. I smiled and clicked her picture. She did various things that made me laugh, but when she stopped in front of her window with the sun coming in and she was smiling, I clicked her picture.

"What was that? I wasn't even doing anything" she said.

"You look really pretty" I said. She smiled and took the camera from me. I slipped those pictures into my pocket. All accept the last one. I put that in my wallet. She took pictures of me and of us together. She said that she wanted to keep a photo of me and one of us together. And she did. I kept the one of her I already had, and the one that Sam took.

"Well, that was fun" she said, sitting on the bed. I sat down next to her and kissed her.

"Yeah it was" I said. She looked at me and then smiled.

"Just so you know these last few months have been the best of my life" she said.

"Yeah, same here" I said, kissing her forehead.

"I just wish it could have been longer" she said.

"Yeah me too" I said. I leaned in and kissed her and then she pulled away.

"Do you think you'll find someone you'll love more than me?" she asked. I had to think about that one. But then I realised, I wouldn't. She was it. She was one that I would love the most.

"No" I said, shaking my head.

"Me neither" she whispered. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. I couldn't believe this was almost over. Another few days and I would be gone. And I would never see Emma again. I didn't know how that day was going to go down, but I did know it wasn't going to be a very good day. I told myself not to get involved and I still did. But I don't regret it. Not even for a second. I love Emma and I could never regret loving her.

**A/N: Okay, so not my most favourite chapter but its leading places... Plz R&R and tell me what you think... :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Emma's POV

I got a call from dad earlier today. He said that he and John would be here in a few hours. That's it. My time with Dean would be over in a few hours. I couldn't believe where the time had gone. It felt like just yesterday that Dean was ignoring me. I couldn't believe how much I thought he was an ass and now, I love him more than anything. I didn't want him to go. I just didn't. _Would dad really miss me that much if I ran off with Dean? Yes he would. And he would have Dean's head on a platter too._ The thing was, how were we going to tell John and my dad that Dean and I have been with each other? Like I said before, I didn't want Dean to get in trouble. John seems nice, but I knew not to get on his bad side. I was standing in the kitchen when Sam walked in.

"Hey kid, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing" he mumbled.

"Okay, seriously. What's going on?" I asked, standing in front of him with my arms crossed.

"I don't wanna leave. I mean, the three of us have had so much fun together and now it all has to end because of dad" he said.

"It's gonna be okay, kiddo. Sure you might not see me again for a while or even ever, but at least you'll have great memories" I said. He nodded and hugged me and I sighed and closed my eyes. All this time I've been thinking about me and Dean, I didn't even stop to think how this must be affecting Sam. He walked out of the kitchen just as Dean walked in.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked.

"He's just upset that you guys are leaving so soon" I replied. Dean nodded and sat down at the table. Dean was being quiet and I didn't know why.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe how fast this is happening" he replied. I nodded and sat down next to him. I knew he was thinking about whether he'll ever see me again, and I hoped that he would. But who knew what the future held.

Around lunchtime, I heard the sound of two engines outside. I opened the front door and looked outside to see my dad get out of car and John get of his truck. I walked onto the front porch and took a deep breath. I walked down the stairs and walked over to my dad.

"Hi dad" I said and hugged him.

"Told you we'd stay safe' he said and let go of me. I smiled faintly and turned around to see Dean and Sam come down the porch stairs. As Dean passed by me to go to John, he lightly brushed his hand against mine. I smiled without anyone seeing.

"Hey boys" John said. Sam and Dean hugged John and then we all walked inside.

"So, I'm guessing that you couldn't find the thing that killed your wife, huh?" I asked.

"No. the leads were all wrong. Still not gonna give up though" he said. I nodded and got John and dad some beers from the fridge. We were all in the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"So, did you kids have fun?" dad asked. Dean and I looked at each other and then I answered.

"Yeah, we did" I said, putting on a smile.

"Well, that's good. What did you do?" John asked. Dean looked nervous all of a sudden and I looked at him, reassuringly.

"Well, mostly we hung out at home. It was so hot most of the time. Watched movies and stuff. We went to the fair in town that was a lot of fun" I said, covering up everything that happened between me and Dean.

"We took Emma out for her birthday" Sam said. Dean and I looked at him and smiled. _Smart kid. I owe him._

"Well, I hope my boys were good to you, Emma?" John asked. Dean looked at me and smiled. He winked at me while no one was looking at him.

"Oh yes Sir. They were gentlemen" I smiled.

"Good" John said. Dean was running his foot up my leg, and I smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" dad asked. Dean quickly removed his foot and I could have killed him.

"Just happy to have you back, daddy" I said.

"Well, I'm happy to be back" he said. I looked at Dean and shook my head and he just smiled, devilishly.

I got up from the table and started making lunch. Every time I would turn around, Dean would be looking at me. It was almost like he wanted to get caught. I kept mouthing to him to stop, but he just kept smiling. If someone caught us he was going to get us in a whole lot of trouble. As we were eating lunch, we were talking with dad and John about the different hunts that they went on. Sometimes, if Dean and I were looking at each other while talking, dad or John would give us weird looks. I hope they didn't think there was something going on, because honestly I wasn't ready to tell them.

"So, dad when are we leaving?" Dean asked. I honestly didn't want to know when exactly he going to be out of my life.

"Tomorrow morning. So be ready to leave" John said.

It was almost dinner time and Dean had gone to get dinner. I was sitting in my room; thinking about the fact that tomorrow morning, Dean would be gone and would be out of my life. I was going to miss him so much. I just wish I could turn back time and do it all over again. These last few months have been so amazing; I wish I could have them all over again. I heard a knock on my door, and got up to open it. It was Dean.

"Hey, I got dinner so come down when you're ready" he said. I nodded and he sighed.

"This sucks" I said.

"I know" he said, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. He leaned in to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"Dean, your dad or mine could see us" I said.

"So? Don't you think it would be kinda fun to get caught?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"Well, I think it would" he said and leaned in to kiss me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Dean, we have to stop" I said against his lips. He leaned to kiss me again and I gave in.

"Yeah, you wouldn't wanna get caught" someone said. We turned around to find John and my dad standing behind us, with their arms crossed. Dean and I gulped. _We're so screwed._

**A/N: BUSTED! i cant wait for you guys to read the next one... Plz R&R and tell me what you think... :)**


	13. Chapter 13

General POV

_Shit. Shit. Shit _Dean thought. Bobby and John had caught him and Emma and now they were going to get it. He didn't know what was about to happen but he was fearing for his life. At this point, he would much rather face a vampire or a demon than face his dad. Emma was thinking exactly the same thing. Her dad was going to yell at her and she was going to have to stand there and take it. She was not looking forward to the next couple of minutes.

"How long has this been going on?" Bobby asked.

"Around the time of the fair" Emma said. She looked at Dean and he shifted around so that they were standing next to each other and facing their dads'.

"Alright you and me need to talk" Bobby said. Emma followed him down the stairs and into the study. Dean looked at John and gulped. Compared to Emma, his conversation with his dad was not going to be so easy. Dean mentally prepared himself for what was about to come.

Emma and Bobby…

"How could you do this? After everything I said to you?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, dad. I just… it just happened" Emma replied.

"Emma, Dean is not right for you. He's gonna end up hurting you" he said.

"And how would you what's right for me or not?" she asked, getting angry.

"I'm your dad, and I know what's right for you" he said.

"No you don't know. Dean would never hurt me. I love him" she said, tearing up. She knew she was going to regret what she just said.

"You love him? You're 17, you don't love him" he said.

"How would you know? You never ask me how I feel" she cried.

"Sweetheart, I was doing what's best for you. I didn't want you to get hurt when he left. That's why I told you not to try anything with him" he said. She wiped away her tears but they kept coming.

"You can't help who you fall for, dad" she said.

"Why didn't you think twice before it all happened?" he asked.

"I did dad. I was going through everything you said to me in my head. I just couldn't do it anymore. I knew how I felt about Dean and I knew you would be angry, but I didn't care. I didn't care" she sobbed.

"So, you went against what I told you not to do, for a boy?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, daddy. You probably hate me" she said, tears falling down her face.

"I could never hate you. You're my baby girl. I'm just disappointed that's all" he said.

"I would say I wish I never went against your word, but that would be regretting being with Dean. And I couldn't do that" she said.

Dean and John…

"How could you let this happen, Dean?" John asked.

"I don't know. I just knew how I felt about her and went for it" Dean replied.

"Well, it ends tomorrow when we leave. You're not going to see her again" John said.

"Like hell I'm not seeing her again!" Dean yelled.

"What?" John said.

"I'm not going to stop seeing her. I'm in love with her" Dean said.

"You can't be in love with her! You've only known her a few months" John yelled.

"And how long did it take for you to fall in love with mom?" Dean asked.

"This has nothing to do with your mother and me. The point is, how far did you think it was going to go with her?" John asked.

"As far as I wanted. She was going to leave with us" Dean replied.

"Well, you're not bringing her into this life" John said.

"She's already in this life, dad!" Dean yelled.

"Bobby is trying to keep her away as much as possible. And you are not going to ruin her life" John said.

"What, like you ruined ours?" Dean asked. Sam, who had listening the whole time, walked out of his room. He could tell that his dad was fuming but trying to keep calm.

"I didn't do this on purpose. I have to find the thing that killed your mother. This is dangerous and you are not going to involve her in this" John said.

"Then I'll quit" Dean said simply.

"You'll quit?" John asked, raising his eyebrows. _Oh no, he's said too much_ was what Sam was thinking.

"Yeah, I'll quit" Dean said, nodding.

"Just for this girl? This thing killed your mother!" John yelled.

"She's not just some girl, dad! I would run away with her if I had to!" Dean yelled. John was shocked.

"You would leave your brother and me for her?" he asked. Sam knew that Dean would never do that.

"If I could I would. But knowing you, you'd tear me a new one" Dean said. John just stayed quiet for a while.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. Be packed and ready" he said and walked down stairs. Sam walked over to Dean and stood in front of him.

"Why did you give so easily?" he asked.

"Because Sam. Dad's never gonna let me see Emma again. So there's no point in fighting with him. He never gives in" Dean said walking downstairs to the kitchen.

Everyone ate in silence at dinner. Every now and then, Dean and Emma would get glares from John and Bobby. Dean was thinking that at any minute, Bobby would come over the table and kill him. Emma looked at Dean and knew that they wouldn't be able to have a proper goodbye. Their dads' would probably see to it. After everyone was done, Emma washed up and put everything away.

"Well, I'm going to bed" she said.

"Goodnight, sweetie" Bobby said.

"Goodnight dad" she said, walking away. She turned around and looked at Dean, a tear falling down her face. She walked up the stairs and went into her bedroom, closing the door. She laid her head against the door and sighed. She slid down to the ground, hugged her knees to her body and cried.

**A/N: So, John and Bobby were pretty angry... sad times coming... plz review and tell me what you think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

General POV

Today was the day. Dean would leaving soon and Emma would never see him again. She didn't want to get out of bed. She wanted to stay and pretend that Dean was right next to her. She opened her eyes and saw that the other side of the bed was empty. She wished that she could just close her eyes, open them again and he would be there. But she knew she had to face the music and get up from her bed, and do something she was not ready for. She got up from bed, went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and had a shower. She got dressed into a black summer dress and put on her red flat shoes with bows on them.

As Emma was walking down the stairs she heard John and the boys talking about a werewolf case they would be going on soon. She also heard them talking about the fact that John would be gone during November and that he enrolled the boys in a high school in Indiana called Truman High School. Emma had a feeling that being around other girls, Dean was going to try things with them, but as far as she was concerned she had to let him go and let him do what he wanted.

Hearing his dad talk about this school was pissing Dean off. He knew that he was going to be compelled to do things he didn't want to do. He knew he had to talk to Emma about it. He didn't want to feel like he was cheating on her. He would love her more than anyone, but sometimes people have needs.

Emma walked down the stairs and told everyone she was making breakfast before John and the boys left. Dean walked into the kitchen and stood behind her.

"We have to talk" he said.

"Okay, about what?" she asked.

"You probably heard that dad's getting us to go to school in November and I wanna tell you that if I do get with some girl, I'll tell you and I'll try never to do it again-" he said but she cut him off.

"Dean, its okay. I don't expect me to be your one and only. Yes I love you more than anything, and I know you love me too, but we'll change over the years. We'll become different people. We can't help that" she said.

"I really hate this. I should be with you" he said.

"I know you should. But, that's life" she said.

Everyone sat down to eat breakfast. Dean was really going to miss Emma's cooking. In fact, he was going to miss everything about her. Her face, her smile, her laugh; everything. He wished he could come back every now and then, but he just wouldn't be able to. He had to let her go, because like she said, they would become different people and she might end up regretting it when she's older. The one thing he did know was that he was going to love her unconditionally. That was never going to change.

After breakfast, the boys made sure they had packed everything and started putting everything away in the Impala. Bobby and John said their goodbyes and the boys did too. Emma went up to John and held out her hand.

"It was good to meet you, John" she said.

"You too, Emma" he said and shook her hand. Emma walked over to Sam, who was looking down at his feet.

"Bye Sammy" she said.

"It's Sam" he said, looking up at her.

"Smart ass" she said, smiling and then pulled him into a hug. Sam buried his face in her neck and she could feel his tears.

"I'll miss you, kiddo" she said, tearing up.

"I'll miss you too, Emma" he said. They pulled away from each other and she smiled through tears. She turned around and saw Dean looking at her. He looked at John and sighed.

"Dad, can we just get a minute alone?" he asked. John hesitated but then nodded. Dean took Emma's hand and led her around the back of the house. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" he said.

"I'm gonna miss you too" she said, tears falling down her face. He wiped away her tears and kissed her again.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she said. He leaned in and kissed her again. They stood there kissing for felt like forever until he pulled away.

Dean and Emma walked back to the cars. He gave her one last kiss, in front of John and Bobby, and then got into the Impala. John and Bobby felt a little awkward but they pushed it aside. John got in his truck and drove out of the drive way, followed by Dean. Emma's eyes followed the Impala, until there was nothing but dust left behind from the tyres. She let the tears fall and didn't care if anyone heard her crying. Bobby put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. She looked up at him and glared through tear filled eyes, and stormed into the house. She ran up the stairs and into her room, throwing herself on the bed and crying into her pillow.

Later that night, Bobby went to check on Emma and make sure she was okay. It was pretty late and he thought she had cried herself to sleep. When he opened her bedroom door, he saw the window open, with rope hanging from it and a note on the bed. He picked it up and read it. When he read it, he regretted ever letting her stay away from Dean. Maybe if he hadn't stopped her, she wouldn't have done this.

_Dear dad,_

_I've decided to leave home. I don't know when I'll come back or if I ever will but I know that I cant keep living the way you want me to. I want to live my own life away from hunting because I know that's what you would want. I want to live a normal life. I promise to still keep in contact with you, but I wanna ask you to not try to find me. If you love me, you'll do that for me._

_Please take care of yourself dad and I promise I'll take care of myself too._

_I love you_

_Emma_

**A/N: So Emma leaves home... If you want to know what her outfit looks like its on my profile... last chapter coming up next... plz review and tell me what you think :)**


	15. Chapter 15

General POV

**2010…**

Emma had kept her promise to keep in contact with Bobby. She would call him and talk to him whenever she could. She would visit sometimes too even though she had told Bobby not to find her. She wanted to see her dad again that's why she changed her mind. But every time she went home, she was hoping she would see _him_ again. Bobby had told her everything the boys had done. Everything from John dying, to Dean and Sam being the vessels for Michael and Lucifer. At first, Emma thought she wanted nothing to do with them, but when she heard Dean had come back from hell she wanted to see him. But something stopped her. She knew she shouldn't interfere with his "destiny" and so, she didn't.

Dean had thought about Emma everyday. Even when they went to Truman High and he hooked up with a girl named Amanda, he had Emma on his mind the whole time. He didn't forget about her when he was with Lisa or with Cassie or with the other countless number of women. Sometimes he thought that if he told Emma all these things, she would hate him. And he wouldn't blame her for it. She would probably hate him more if she knew about hell.

Emma wasn't much of a saint either. She had done some stupid things like trying to get back to hunting and almost getting caught by the cops. She had gone on dates and hooked up with a few men too. Granted not as many women as Dean had, but still quite a few. She wasn't proud of it, because it never made her feel any better about herself. And she would also always have Dean on her mind. Emma had gotten a job at a bar in Jefferson City, Missouri. She loved working there, because if any hunter had come through, they didn't know her. Locals had a habit of asking her where she was from, with the different accent you could say. The most she would tell them was that she was from South Dakota.

Emma hadn't changed much. She still had the same interests she did when she was younger. She felt stupid for ever thinking she would change. She didn't know whether Dean had changed or not, whether he was the same person she fell in love with, but it didn't matter anymore because she wouldn't see him. She would never feel the way she used to. The way Dean made her feel. She would give anything to feel like that again. To feel the way she did during those few months of that unforgettable summer.

It was a Friday night and the bar was packed. Emma was behind the bar, serving drinks to locals and regulars. Everyone had made friends with Emma and everyone loved her. She was really popular, especially with the men. Not that she wanted to be. Some of them were dirt bags and idiots. That was one thing she never looked forward to.

When it was almost time to close, Emma and her boss and another worker were closing up the bar. Emma walked over to the juke box and put on "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd. As she put chairs on top of tables, she swayed to the music.

"Hey Emma, can you finish up here?" her boss, Chris asked.

"Sure thing Chris" she said. Her co worker had already left and now Chris was leaving too. Emma started putting away glasses, when she heard the door to the bar open and close.

"Sorry, we're closing up" she said.

"Not even one for an old friend?" the person asked after pressing the stop button on the jukebox, making the bar really quiet. She knew that voice anywhere. It was a bit deeper than she remembered but it was the same voice. It was _him._ It was Dean. It had to be. She turned around and gasped when she saw the face of the once 18 year old boy she had fallen in love with. He was handsome then, but he was absolutely gorgeous now. Dean couldn't take his eyes off Emma. Her hair was the same colour, a little tiny bit longer, and straight with her fringe in bangs. Her body was as perfect as it was when she was younger. She was breathtaking. Emma walked around the bar and walked over to Dean, slowly.

"I can't believe it" she whispered.

"Well, you better believe it" he smiled.

"Dad's told me everything. About you going to hell after selling your soul for Sam. He told me you got pulled out by an angel, and yet it still seems so strange that you're here, after all this time" she said, tearing up.

"God Emma, I wanted see you. But the angel that pulled me out, Castiel but we call him Cas, he said I had a so called destiny and that I couldn't be distracted" he said, stroking her hair.

"I was gonna come see you too. But something stopped me. I knew things would be different" she said.

"Emma, as much as I don't want to tell you about hell, I know I have to" he said. He went on to tell her everything he had done. Everything he did to those souls in hell. They were now sitting down at one of the tables.

"Dean, it's okay. That was the past. I can't hate you for it. It wasn't your fault" she said, touching his hand.

"So, apart from hell, you know everything, huh?" he asked.

"Everything. Including the demon blood and Sam" she said, a tear rolling down her cheek, as she said the part about demon blood.

"Emma, Sam's gone. He jumped into the pit" Dean said, his eyes glistening. Emma closed her eyes and hung her head.

"I never expected that kid to turn out like this" she said.

"Yeah you and me both" he said. She looked up and sighed.

"Okay, changing the subject. Why are you here?" she asked.

"I came to see you" he said, taking her hand in his. Emma wanted have a little fun with him first.

"Dean, you can't just expect me to run to you, out of blue. I mean, for all you know I could have a man in my life" she said. Dean looked at her with hurt eyes; _I should've known she'd meet someone_ he thought.

"So, uh, who is he?" he asked.

"No one" she smiled.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You're so gullible" she laughed. He shook his head at her and laughed a little too.

"Look, after all the women, all the one night stands and meaningless flings, I couldn't stop thinking about you. The others never compared to you. I thought some of them did, one girl in particular. But then I realised she's not you. And I get it if you wanna throw me out right now and hate me as much as you want to, I'll leave right now" he said. Emma looked at him and then looked at down at the table.

"Well, I haven't been prefect either. There were guys that came along. But they weren't you. And they're never gonna be you" she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"So, what does this mean?" he asked. She smiled and bit her lip.

"It means that we start fresh. We forget about all the flings, and concentrate on just us. Put everything else behind us. We don't have people telling us what we can and can't do. We make our own choices" she said.

"Well, I'm down with that" he smiled. They both got up from the table and looked at each other. She smiled as well and he leaned in to kiss her. It felt like forever since she had kissed him. His lips felt just the way they used to. If not better.

"I've missed you so much" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms instantly wrapped around her waist. They felt like nothing had changed. They still fitted perfectly together.

"I've missed you too" he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Dean" she said.

"I love you too, Emma" he said and kissed her again.

"So, you taking me home or what? We have 13 years to make up for" she said, winking at him. He smiled at her and kissed her.

"Lead the way" he said, taking her hand in his as they walked out of the bar.

It felt right this time. They didn't have their fathers' telling them what to do and what not to do. After 13 years apart, they finally found each other. They had been through so much along the way, but it was all forgotten the moment they held each other.

**A/N: Well, thats the end... thanks to everyone who reviewed and added to their favourites... love you guys... :)**


End file.
